


Hellish Minds, Holy Souls

by Fictitious_SuperLock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Season 10 AU, Season 9 finale spoilers, eventual destiel, holy hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictitious_SuperLock/pseuds/Fictitious_SuperLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look at my face, Cas, and tell me I am still a righteous man."</p>
<p>After Cas discovers Dean is not only alive but a demon, he is forced to swallow all previous beliefs to accept him and convince him not to leave. With Metatron alive, Crowley offering appealing deals, and the inability of our boys to keep their minds their own, Dean and Cas must struggle to understand each other as they fight their latest adversaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
"I just want to be an angel," Castiel desperately thought again. He could see no benefit to being anything else when the man he would have moved heaven and earth for was gone. Everything he had done since he fell, in multiple ways, had been for Dean Winchester. Perhaps by returning to his old life, he could also return to his self before meeting Dean. Though he briefly considered finding Dean in heaven, (as of course there was no chance his soul would be sent to hell,) he realised that he needed to see Dean's body first. He had to see that Dean positively had died, needed to make it real for himself. Angels were pouring back in through that gates of Heaven Hannah had reopened after relinquishing control from Metatron. No one would miss him for a few hours and Sam would surely need him at this moment.

Shortly after Metatron had been jailed, Sam had prayed to Cas explaining what had happened. Closing his cobalt eyes and taking a breath, Cas decided to fly straight to the bunker to do what he felt he had to. Since meeting Dean, his wings had grown progressively darker, making them now just a few shades lighter than night itself. At this moment they felt full of lead, heavy as Cas's heart was with sorrow.

He arrived to find Sam passed out in the study, surrounded by evidence of a drunken night. Though Cas was close to waking him, he realised that Sam could use the sleep. He also preferred to see Dean alone. Unsure of where Sam would have placed the body, Cas chose to check Dean's room first. Beginning to have second thoughts as he neared Dean, Cas forced himself forward, knowing that he needed to do this.

He was hesitating before going in when a strong smell of sulpher hit him, and he assumed that Crowley may have been there recently. He stood rooted for several minutes, building up the courage to face what was on the other side of the door. Though Cas had never admitted it to anyone and now, he thought sadly, would never have any reason to, he had loved Dean Winchester more than anything. How could he possibly keep going knowing he would never see the light behind Dean's eyes again? Drawing himself up, he entered the room and froze.

Dean was sitting up on the left side of the bed. His hands clasped, he was leaning over his knees with his head down. Cas couldn't believe that this could be real. Had Crowley perhaps done something to return Dean to life? Oddly enough, the smell of sulpher was even stronger in here.

"Dean?! Are you... alive?" he whispered hopefully. Dean's head twitched slightly in response to the question but he said nothing. "Dean?" Cas repeated when his friend remained silent.

"Oh hey, Cas. I thought I could sense you standing outside the door." Dean finally answered, still not meeting Cas's eyes. Cas stood unmoving, thoroughly stunned. Almost losing Dean so many times had made him believe that this time, Dean was gone once and for all.

"But Dean, I don't understand. Metatron told me that he killed you!" His mind raced through the many possible ways Dean could have survived, but nothing made sense. Had Crowley resurrected him?

"Oh, he killed me, alright." Dean answered, his shoulders shaking with a humorless laugh.

"Please don't misunderstand me. I am truly glad to see you alive." Cas could never begin to explain the relief he felt at seeing Dean alive, being able to speak with him again, "But how?"

Dean shifted one of his hands over his eyes. "Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to."

Cas couldn't fathom why Dean didn't want to tell him. He was obviously elated at seeing Dean. What could be so wrong? Could the answer really be any worse than anything else they had been through together?

"I do want to know, Dean. Thank the lord you were brought back." Dean let out a bark of laughter. "Brought back! That's one way to put it."

Confused about Dean's unusual behavior, he took a tentative step towards Dean. Dean should be glad to be alive, but he was acting like it was a joke.When Dean appeared not to react, Cas took another few steps towards him.

"Dean, you are able to trust me. Tell me what happened."

Dean shifted his head just slightly towards Cas without looking at him. "You first, " he flirtatiously demanded.

"I broke the angel tablet but not before-" stopping for a moment, Cas took a breath before continuing along a different thread, " Metatron then appeared and informed me you were-that you were dead. With the help of Hannah and Gadreel, we revealed Metatron for what he really is. Gadreel sacrificed himself to free me. We have locked Metatron safely inside of heaven."

Shooting up from the bed, Dean's bright eyes finally met with Castiel's.

"He isn't dead?!?" Stumbling back and staring at Dean's face, all the pieces fell into place. The shadow of a tortured soul, dark and twisted, had replaced the beautiful and bright one he associated with Dean.

"You're... you're a demon! How...I don't..." Cas's voice faltered as he continued to move backwards, Dean now advancing on him, fists clenched and body tense.

"You cannot seriously be telling me that Metatron was allowed to live!" Dean growled. Cas had hit the wall behind him. Though Dean didn't scare him, Cas was shocked, reacting to Dean's advances. "He's-it wasn't right to kill him... I-what happened to you?" Dean looked positively thunderous as he replied.

"Metatron killed me, turning me into a demon thanks to the mark of Cain." Dean stood directly in front of Cas, barely an inch between them, "And you only locked him up?" The whisper sent shivers down Cas's spine.

"Too much blood has been spilled, Dean! I had to end it somewhere! We can fix this." He knew there had to be something they could do to bring Dean back to his human self. The anger rolling off of him was concerning.

"It isn't broken, Cas!" The angels' eye widened at recognition of the phrase. Still shocked, he could respond with nothing more than, "But you're a demon, Dean!"

Tunring away, Dean walked back into his old room.

"Yeah thanks Cas, I noticed." Sounding so much like his old Dean Winchester, hope began to race through Cas.

"What can we do?" Taking a few cautious steps towards Dean, Cas was unsure what they could do if Dean refused to speak calmly with him. "Who says we have to do anything, Angel?" Never before had Dean called him that. He believed that he may have enjoyed it under different circumstances.

"You're no longer human, Dean! We have to do something!" Obviously still unsuccessful in getting through to Dean, he thought that perhaps Dean had no desire to change. Dean stood unmoving only a few paces away. As much as Cas wanted to reach out and comfort him, he knew the demon in Dean wouldn't accept it.

"You're no longer a human either, but I don't go around trying to change that. Leave it alone, Cas."

"You were born a human. I have always been an angel. We... we are currently natural enemies."

Cas could see Dean stiffen before muttering, "I should leave," walking past Cas to exit the room. Before he could, Cas grabbed Dean's arm, forcing him to stop. Dean stared at him, irritated.

"Wait! No! We can come to a solution! You are my friend." He couldn't just let Dean walk out so soon after Cas had gotten him back. Even if it meant accepting Dean as a demon. "This isn't going to change, and besides, I thought I was your natural enemy Angel?" Fearful that Dean would leave, he knew he had to say something in order to make him stay.

"You are Dean Winchester. That is enough." Dean shrugged his arm out of Cas's grasp and faced him slowly.

"Is it, Cas?" The angel failed to look at Dean's blackened soul without flinching. He waited a few seconds before looking Dean in the eyes and saying, "Dean, I pulled you, suffering and tortured, from hell. You believed you were not fit to be saved then, as I can see you do now. You were wrong then. You are wrong now."

Dean shook his head slowly.

"This isn't about what I deserve, Cas. This is about what I want. I am what I am, but you have been unable to accept that." He knew that he would have to accept Dean, this Dean, before the demon decided to go somewhere he could not follow.

"I can...I can try. You are still Dean Winchester. What is it that you want?"

"I want to get the hell out of here before Sam finds out what I've become. There is no way he'll accept this." Though Cas could clearly envision the look on Sam's face when he found out, he knew that Sam still had a right to know. "Come with me, Dean. Sam is your brother; he will manage." Dean had doubt written all over his features, and Cas hoped his assumptions were wrong.

"I'm not so sure about that, Cas"

"I care about you," expressed Cas, the few words unable to comprehend his full meaning, "and will therefore learn to accept you. Sam must do the same.”

Dean theatrically rolled his eyes, sending more hope rolling through Cas. Perhaps there was still a chance that this would be alright. "Fine. I will stay until I speak with Sam, but I see no point in staying if he reacts how I think he will."

Cas's only thought was that he needed to prevent Dean's departure. "However he reacts should not determine your actions. You are a righteous man. You can still do the right thing." Dean snorted loudly, rolling his eyes.

"Look at my face, Cas, and tell me I am still a righteous man. Don't kid yourself about what I am." Placing a hand gently onto Dean's shoulder, he achieved eye contact before Dean looked away.

"I do not deny that you are different. You have become a demon. However, I can deal with this, if you are willing to. This does not change how I feel towards you." What Dean was unaware of was how deeply Cas's feelings ran.

Dean shrugged Cas's hand off, moving away from him, watching the ground.

"Yeah sure, whatever Cas." Though Cas had expected the refusal of his offered comfort, it still stung that Dean pushed him away.

"You should be there when Sam wakes up. I will wait in here."

Dreading that Dean would not be there when he returned with Sam, Cas solemnly requested, "Give me your word that you will be here upon our return." Smirking at the serious look on the angel's face, Dean replied, "If you trust the word of a demon, then yes, I give you my word Angel." Cas turned to leave. "I trust you, Dean."

Walking back to where Sam had been sleeping, he woke him with a gentle touch to the forehead. Groaning loudly, Sam returned to consciousness, blinking at Cas.

"Sam. It is essential that I speak with you."

Sam rubbed his bloodshot eyes before answering. "Really, Cas? Does it have to be right now?"

Feeling a small twinge of guilt from seeing Sam in this state, he continued, knowing Sam deserved to know the truth. "Yes, right now. I have news."

Sam sat up and looked Cas in the eyes. He seemed to be searching for something in Cas's eyes, and must have found it, for he continued.

"Alright Cas, shoot." Pulling out a chair, Cas sat, joining his hands before continuing. "This will be hard for you to understand. You should spend time thinking on it before making any choices." Sam rubbed his eyes with the ball of his hand again, yawning.

"Yes, Cas, I can handle it. I've clearly been through the wringer. I can't think of anything that could be worse than what just happened." He sounded exasperated, and Cas desperately hoped that his message would improve his mood, although he knew the opposite was more likely to occur.

Looking at Sam with sympathetic eyes, Cas continued, "It is good news, Sam. There's just a catch." Sam raised an eyebrow at Cas, questioning him. "Just spit it out, Cas."

Cas drew in a quick breath, saying quickly, "Dean is alive, and seemingly well-" before Sam was out of his chair and running for Dean's room. Racing after him, Cas yelled, "No! Sam, you don't understand!" 

Too slow to keep up with Sam, Cas ran down the hall in time to watch him open the door and step through slowly. Cas entered behind him. Dean had returned to the bed, looking up when Sam walked in. Seeing that Sam was obviously shocked, Dean started with, "Hey Sammy." Sam was too stunned to form a coherent sentence. "Dean! How... you're okay!" Dean gave him a small smile. "Sure, if okay is the word you want to use. I assume Cas told you?"

Cas felt his stomach drop, having been unable to tell Sam the truth before he ran off. Before Cas could step in, Sam continued. "He did, yeah, but how did this happen?" Cas placed a hand on Sam's forearm to get his attention.

"No Sam, you don't understand. That wasn't what I had wanted to tell you." Dean caught on to what had happened quickly, running a hand through his hair as he shot a look at Cas.

"Jesus, Cas. You didn't tell him first?" Cas looked apologetically at Dean. "I was attempting to prepare him. Forgive me, Dean."

Sam looked between the two men, obviously confused. "Tell me what?"

Dean stood up, glancing at the floor as he did so. When he looked back up at Sam, his eyes were the pure black of a demon. Predictably shocked and horrified, Sam stumbled back, muttering "Demon! You're a demon!?" Letting his his eyes return to their usual green, Dean rolled them at Sam.

"Oh don't be so dramatic."

"I did tell you that there was a catch, Sam."

Turning furiously on Cas, Sam's eyes were full of mistrust and grief. "This is not 'a catch,' Cas, and this is not my brother." Sam turned back to Dean. "What are you? Who did this?! If this is some sort of joke Castiel, I swear-"

"I don't find this remotely funny, Sam." Cas cut him off sharply. Dean watched them, remianing unsurprised by Sam's reaction. "I am Dean Winchester. And you can deny it all you want, but I am your brother. The Mark of Cain is responsible for bringing me back."

Sam shook his head, starting to back out of the room.

"I don't know what you are, but you need to get out of Dean's room. Leave the bunker. NOW!" Turning quickly, Sam fled the room. With a glance at Dean, Cas followed Sam into the hall.

"Sam!" he shouted, but Sam refused to stop. Cas quickened his pace, pulling Sam to a stop, "Sam, I have spoken with him. It is Dean, albeit a bit different. You must give him a chance."

Sam spun on Cas, his voice low and dangerous. "No, Cas! Don't you get it? Dean would never have wanted to become-become that! Don't believe anything it says." As he started to move away, Cas managed to quietly utter, "Your beliefs do not change facts, Sam," before he turned the corner and was gone.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he returned to Dean. Dean, however, was no longer in the room. Feeling panic trickle down his spine, he ran through the bunker in search of Dean, but it was clear that he had left. After the effort Cas had put into making Dean stay, he was gone once again, leaving Cas, once again, feeling cold and utterly alone.


	2. Chapter 2

As Dean made his way into Hell, he found himself unable to force the days events out of his mind. He had awoken in his bed clutching the first blade like a lifeline, Crowley standing over him, knowing what he had become before Crowley spoke it aloud. He could felt the power of Cain alongside new demonic power coursing through him like electricity. It only succeeded in making him feel cold and empty. Mind racing, he missed what Crowley had been saying to him, catching only something about going with him to Hell for Dean's benefit. It was clear Crowley wanted to utilize Dean's new power.

Words of confirmation had almost left his mouth when he stopped. He needed to see Cas, needed to know he was alive and well. He turned down Crowley, telling him that he needed to stay in the bunker for the time being. Cas and Sam had both responded to the situation exactly as he had expected them to, and if Sam wanted him gone, gone he would be. He'd seen that Cas was okay, and that was all he needed.

Hell was not what he expected. Lines of tortured souls filled the endless corridors, making Dean wonder what Crowley could possibly be planning. When Cas had informed him that Metatron still breathed, he had been filled with a rage he couldn't compare to any before. He could not believe that that murdering bastard had been allowed to live. Dean needed to change that, but he would require some serious help. Sam wouldn't even see Dean in his current state of mind, and Cas's marbles must be scrambled to only put Metatron in jail in the first place. In lieu of his family, he sought the help of another demon; the King of Hell.

"Hello, Squirrel." Speak of the devil, thought Dean, as he turned to face Crowley, greeting him.

"Crowley."

"I take it you've changed your mind on my offer? Was your angelic lover unwilling to help you this time?" Crowley looked so smug, so knowing that Dean almost went back on his plans and walked out, but he swallowed his pride. He needed Crowley's help.

"I will help you, but I want something in return." Sighing dramatically, Crowley put his hands in his pockets, eyeing Dean like he had been expecting this.

"Of course you do."

"I want your help to kill Metatron." A small smile crossed Crowley's lips; he looked as if he had already guessed at Dean's plans.

"Still not giving up on that are you? Well, a little birdy told me that Metatron is locked safe in Heaven's jail. That will be hard to get to." Dean restrained himself from punching the smug expression off of Crowley's face.

"But you are the King of Hell, so you must know a way." Dean knew Crowley was stringing him along, and found it infuriating. Even as a demon he couldn't stand Crowley.

"I may know a method to get past Heaven's gates, but I will need to collect some information to make sure it is possible. In exchange I want your help hunting down the last of Abaddon's followers." As bad as Crowley was, he knew Abaddon was worse, and he sure did enjoy hunting demons.

"Fine."

Crowley nodded once.

"Excellent."

Handing Dean a slip of paper, he explained, "This is a list of names and locations I have compiled. Do me proud, Winchester."

Turning to leave, Dean harshly reminded Crowley, "Don't forget our deal."

"Of course not, darling." As Crowley disappeared, Dean left the way he came.

Several weeks had passed since Dean had beard anything from Cas. He knew Cas would be looking for him, but he thought he had done a good job of covering his tracks. Looking down at the broken, bloodied body of his most recent demonic victim, he felt no remorse for its' host. Its death had been necessary, and he wouldn't regret it. Before he could return to Hell and report to Crowley, he heard the familiar sound of angelic wings behind him. Evidently he hadn't covered his tracks well enough.

"Hello, Dean. I have been looking for you."

Dean sighed, turning to face Cas. He had never been able to see Cas's soul when he was human, never even imagined what it would look like, but now he could see it clearly. It shone so brightly that it was almost painful to look at, but he couldn't pull his eyes away.

"Hey, Angel. I had my tracks covered pretty well, how did you find me?"

Cas gazed at him for a moment, unflinching and unreadable. "I'm aware, Dean. I had to ask Crowley. Why are you hiding from me?"

Dean let out a frustrated growl. "Of course Crowley would tell you." Dean sighed loudly. "I knows what you're going to say, Cas. I am not coming back with you."

Moving in front of Dean, Cas took hold of his arm. "Please, Dean. I have convinced Sam to speak with you in a civil manner. We want you to be well." Dean ripped his arm out of Cas's grasp, but didn't move away.

"You may have convinced him to talk to me, but he will never accept me. Besides, I am perfectly fine doing what I have been." Which wasn't strictly untrue. He'd started enjoying hunting in the past few years, it was what be was best at, and it had only gotten easier once he became a demon. 

"You can't be truly happy alone. He is your family, Dean."

Dean turned away from Cas at his last comment. He himself had pulled the 'family card' on Sam numerous times.

"Why are you pushing so hard for this, Cas?"

Turning away from the meaningful, piercing look on Cas's face, he tried not to think about what it meant. He never asked, almost afraid of what the answer would be.

"You may be changed, but that doesn't mean you can't be happy. I was not able to prevent your death, but I am able to help you now." Always out to help him, that was his Cas. Even when nothing could be done. Looking back at Cas, he saw hope burning bright in his eyes.

"Fine, Cas. I'll come with you, but I am near to finishing my business with Crowley, and so will not be able to stay permanently." He could see the flash of confusion on Cas's face, but the angel didn't intrude, just looked down as he said, "Alright Dean. That will be fine." Placing his fingers on Dean's forehead, he transported them back to the bunker.

The moment they landed, Cas quickly moved away from Dean, towards Sam. He immediately felt the familiar suffocation of the Devil's Trap under his feet, eliciting rage to burn through him.

"What the hell is this?" Dean whispered menacingly, glaring at Cas. He received an apologetic look from Cas, but Sam looked pleased with himself.

"I am sorry, Dean. Sam had convinced me that you need to be cured. We are doing this for your benefit."

"We're going to fix you, Dean! Just hold on." Sam began speaking Latin from the spell he held in his hands, but stopped cold when Dean began laughing, building louder from a low chuckle.

Dean sauntered confidently to the edge of the circle, taking a slow step across the line in order to draw attention to it. He had discovered with Crowley's help, that if he focused, he was able to break past the hold of an ordinary Devil's trap. Sam took several steps backwards, shouting, "Get back! Don't touch us," as Cas simply dropped his shoulders in surrender, whispering, "Dean..."

Looking up at Cas, anger and betrayal burning bright in his eyes, Dean yelled, "God, I should have seen this coming. Goodbye, Cas," Dean glanced at his brother, "Sam."

He disappeared before either of them could respond.  
   
Crowley was waiting for him when be returned.

"Welcome back, Dean." Dean advanced on Crowley, demanding, "You told Cas where I was?"

Unflinchingly, Crowley responded, "Well of course. You never asked me not to."

Dean knew he needed to control his anger. Though he had left the bunker before he did something he'd regret, it had been a close call. He couldn't make Crowley an enemy, not when he needed him so much now.

"You're so reliable," Dean sarcastically retorted, "I've finished your list. Now what have you learned?"

"So impatient. I have learned you can get through the Gates of Heaven in the presence of another Angel." Crowley paused so make a sympathetic face at Dean, which served only to further infuriate him.

"Now, I am assuming your Angel is out of the question, so I have prepared a plan B for you."

"A plan B?"

"Yes squirrel, keep up. There is an angel in the next room willing to take you up."

Angels were dicks. Why would he trust one he'd never met?

"And why would it help me?" Crowley smiled devilishly.

"You could say I... convinced him to. Now I know how you Winchester work, killing everything in your path, so you should warn Cassy to stay out of your way." Dean shot Crowley a scathing look while asking, "And what would you care?" Shaking his head, Crowley replied, "Just a recommendation, Darlin'."

Turning to leave, Crowley looked back over his shoulder." I'll give you a few minutes alone."

Though still furious with Cas, Dean thought that it was worth a shot to ask for his help. Still, he questioned his decision as the phone began to ring.

"Dean, hello. How are you doing?" Dean wished he could see Cas, as his voice betrayed no emotion.

"Better now that no one is trying to trap me." Dean took a deep breath, trying to remember his purpose for calling. "I need your help, Cas."

"I only wanted to-what is it that I can do, Dean?" Cas sounded disappointed, and Dean  pretended not to care why.

"Crowley has provided me with a way to Metatron and I thought I would ask for your help."  
"what would I need to do?" Not giving Dean a chance to reply, he continued, "Wait, Dean, why are you seeking out Metatron?"

Dean wondered whether the concern emitting from Cas was for him or Metatron, and hoped before he could stop himself that it was for him.

"I refuse to let Metatron escape punishment. Jailing him will never be enough for me. I could use your help but I figured you would say no, so if that's your answer then at least stay out of Heaven for the time being." Sure of how Cas would reply, Dean was not disappointed.

"This is a destructive path, Dean. I cannot help you with this task." Pausing for a moment to consider his reply, he continued, "However, I suppose... I'll stay out of your way." That's good enough, thought Dean. This would be hard enough without Cas interfering.

"A wise choice, Angel." About to say goodbye, be stopped when Cas suddenly interjected.

"Will you do me a favour, Dean?" Dean sighed, eager to hang up and finish his task.

"What would that be?"

"Please don't die." Failing to diminish the small flame of affection which ran through him, he attempted to sound nonchalant.

"Oh you know me Cas, I'm indestructible." Dean quickly hung up, leaving Cas no time to reply.

Following Crowley into the next room, he noticed a man tied to a chair, a spiked metal band wound around his head. He assumed this was the 'willing' Angel who would escort him to Heaven. Crowley lounged lazily off to the side, a drink in hand.

"Is this the Angel?"

"Yes. His name is-"

"I don't care what his name is, I just need him to take me to Heaven's jail." Dean cut him off, keen on getting the job done. Crowley sighed.

"Well, you can take it from here then, I assume. Free him whenever you are ready, but don't take off the metal band." Raising an eyebrow, Crowley departed. "Good luck."

He had left behind the bottle of Glencraig, and so Dean took a swig before turning towards the Angel behind him.

"I'm going to untie you and you are going to take me into Heaven." Though clearly not a question, the Angel nodded. As Dean undid the last strap, the Angel placed its hand before Dean's chest, not giving him time enough to worry. He had realized long ago that Angels could work their mojo without physical contact. Cas was the only one he knew who insisted on it. The flight lasted only seconds before they landed in a long, white corridor, the Angel immediately running for the door at the end of the corridor, faster than Dean could keep up. Reaching for the door before Dean, he pulled out his angel blade and approached with caution.

He could feel the Devil's Trap underneath him the moment he entered the doorway. This Trap however was different than any he'd seen before.

"It was stupid of you to come here, Dean." Hannah stood a few feet in front of him, two angels at her side. Dean's escort sat off to the side, gingerly removing his metal band.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to see that." Dean gestured to the Devil's Trap beneath his feet.

"What is that?"

"A more potent trap for a more pesky demon."

Hands clasped behind her back, she stared unblinking at Dean. How could he have been captured so easily? Crowley had better watch his back if he was involved. Putting on his best poker face to mask his quickly rising panic, he attempted to sound calm.

"Well, you caught me. Kill me already."

"I'm not going to kill you, Dean. I can see why Castiel didn't want to either. No, we have other plans for you."

Hannah's eyes shone with ideas that made Dean's gut clench. Her plans obviously didn't involve a good ending for him.

"What plans?"

Though he didn't expect her to confide in him, his panic still rose when she answered with, "Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

Turning to the huge, muscular Angel on her left, she ordered, "Watch him. Make sure he stays   
put." The remaining Angels trailed behind her as she left. Dean had to get out soon. He lacked the power to break the Trap himself, nor could he attempt it with Schwarzenegger standing right there. There was only one option left to him.

"I hope you have your angel ears on, Cas," Dean closed his eyes, praying silently, "That Angel bitch, Hannah, trapped me. I need help, Cas."

After repeating the prayer a few times, his eyes shot open at the sound of a pained grunt. He looked up in time to see the Angel guard explode.

Cas stood over the Angel's remains, contemplating them sadly before looking up at Dean. Relief rushed through him at the sight of his friend.

"Cas, thank God."

"Dean. How did you manage to get into Heaven?" Cas's brow was creased in doubt and confusion. He evidently didn't think that Dean would have made it this far.

"Like I said, Crowley provided me an entrance. I used another Angel to get me in."

At the words 'another Angel," something like jealously crossed Cas's features quickly before disappearing, which Dean ignored. Maybe Cas disliked feeling disposable.

"Did you kill anyone, Dean?"

"No," Dean paused briefly before adding quietly, "Not that I didn't try." Relief crossed Cas's face, glad that less unnecessary bloodshed had occurred. "Come back with me, Dean. This will only end in unnecessary pain." Anger rose in Dean as he remembered the previous time he had agreed to return with the Angel.

"No, I must get to Metatron."

Clearly let down, Cas questioned, "What will killing Metatron achieve? What will you do afterwards?" Cas was clearly hoping that Dean would return with him, and Dean refused to think about why he would want that.

"He cannot be allowed to live Cas, you know that. Afterwards," Dean paused briefly, considering his options, "I'll hunt, like I always have."

Cas gazed determinedly down at his feet as he asked, "Alone? As a demon? While you're being hunted yourself?"

"Of course. Only two things in this world can kill me, Cas, and I have one of them. I will be fine."

Cas glanced up at Dean, pleading with his eyes. "You could live in the bunker, Dean. I, too, am immortal. You do not have to be friendless." If his chest tightened at Cas's words, Dean ignored it. As much as he wished to accept Cas's offer, he knew that it wasn't possible.

"I can't come back, Angel. Sam would never allow me to stay."

Turning away, Cas quickly changed the subject.

"They've found a trap that can hold you."

Suddenly nervous, Dean eyed the trap with suspicion. "Yeah. I don't know how, but they did."

"That's...very interesting." Cas spoke slowly and quietly as be walked over to Dean and set him free. Ignoring his nerves, Dean sarcastically replied, "Yeah, so interesting." As he began to walk back to the corridor, he stopped to look at Cas.

"I'll find Metatron and meet you in the bunker, but I won't be staying." Dean turned, trying not to imagine Cas's face as he softly replied, "Be safe, Dean." Dean heard the familiar sound of wings, and when he looked back, Cas was gone.

The silence surrounding Dean worried him more than any alarm or angel chatter would have. He moved quickly, afraid of what it meant. The hallways seemed to know exactly the room he was trying to reach, as he had no issues getting to his destination. As Dean entered the jail, he was surprised to see such a low number of cells. His excitement grew with each cell he passed, until he finally reached the last one.

"Hello, Dean."


	3. Chapter 3

Cas knew he could not become involed with Dean's vendetta against Metatron, but letting him leave alone had been difficult. If Dean's choice was to walk along a path of self destruction, the most Cas could do is move out of the way. Though knowing full well that Dean would not agree to return with him, Cas's heart remained heavy at his refusal. His self destrucitve tendencies seemed to only have increased since he had become a demon, and the chances of him trusting Cas again were slim.

After Dean's departure, Cas had argued bitterly with Sam about their next move. While Cas had been willing to work around Dean's current state and needs, Sam could not be swayed fom his belief that his brother needed to be cured. Curing Dean however would mean completing the trials, and consequently Sam's demise, which he deemed a necessary sacrifice for Dean's humanity.

Cas was becoming increasingly desperate. This Dean was definitely different than his Dean, and the angel didn't like the choices he was making.

He was also afraid. Accoring to Angel Radio, the garrison was readying itself for an assault on Dean, and Cas was concerned that Dean would not return to him.

"Hey, Angel."

Cas exhaled slowly, smiling slightly. Though still adjusting to this new nickname, he enjoyed it, and was pleased to see Dean again.

"Dean! You are well!"

Dean looked smug.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Cas stood staring at Dean, his look of affectionate concern making Dean break eye contact.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't- Dean I've been listening to the Angels. They are preparing their troops to find you."

The smirk fell from Dean's face, quickly replaced with a frown.

"Oh of course. I kill one angel, an evil one at that, and they decide to go on a man hunt. Or would it be a demon hunt?"

Cas shook his head, approaching Dean.

"You have to let me help you. They will find you and they will not hesitate to kill you."

Rubbing his hand across his mouth, Dean sighed.

"Fine, but I am getting Sam the hell out of here first. I'll lock him up in the same place where he ejected Gadreel."

Cas nodded his head. He agreed that Sam should not be caught in the cross fire.

"Yes, Dean. That seems wise. He must be kept safe."

"Where is he?"

"I believe he is reading in the archives."

Sounding more confident than Cas felt, Dean began to walk towards the door.

"I'll go spirit him away. How long until the family arrives?"

Tilting his head as he focused on the Angels plans, Cas answered slowly, "Not long. Perhaps half an hour. I will prepare."

"I'll be back" Dean answered quietly, leaving the room.

Cas worked quickly, colecting everything they would need for the coming conflict, making a large circle of holy oil and marking the rooms with angel banishment sigils.

Almost 15 minutes later, Dean appeared, winded.

"Hey, Cas. So Sam actually came up with a good plan to help, but we need your help to finish."

Warmth filled Cas at the knoweldge of the brothers working together again.

"Of course Dean."

Dean put a hand on Cas's shoulder, and suddenly they were in an old, abandoned, industrial building. Dean lit a match, dropping it while moving away. Cas didn't have time to react before the holy circle was lit around him. "What- Dean, what are you doing?"

Dean attempted to remain stoic and sound confident.

"Sorry Cas, this isn't your fight."

Panic overwhelmed Cas, drowning him in it's enormity. There was no way Dean could win against a garrison of angels, not by himself.

"You cannot leave me here! You need my help! Dean, you'll surely die without me!"

Managing to keep his face emotionless, Dean did his best to sound optimistic.

"Have faith Angel! I will be fine."

Dean didn't appear to be afraid, but Cas was certainly feeling enough fear for the two of them.

"Dean! Why won't you let me help you? This is not a fight you can win alone!"

Dean waved an arm in dismissal. "You didn't want to get involved. I can win just fine on my own."

As Dean walked out, Cas attempted to persuade him one last time.

"I offered my help with this, Dean! They'll kill you!" Dean glanced over this shoulder, the look on his face sending shivers down Cas's spine before continuing.

"I'll be back to release you once it is over."

"Dean!" Cas didn't know what to say that would convince Dean he was unable to do this. He had just gotten Dean back, he couldn't let him do this alone when it would mean his loss again. If Dean was going to die, Cas would be by his side. No longer able to see Dean, Cas yelled louder, "No, Dean!"

Dean had been careful about trapping Cas here, as the angel could see no way out of the circle. There was nothing around him that he would be able to use to escape. Nothing. Completely trapped, Cas couldn't understand why Dean had done this. He could sense another soul a few rooms over, and assumed it was Sam's.

He really should have seen this coming. Sam would have never gone with Dean willingly, not right now, let alone cooperate with him. It's wouldn't surprise Cas if Dean had been forced to knock Sam out to get him out of the bunker.

Settling in for a long wait, Cas sat on the damp ground and began to pray. Knowing Dean fought impossible odds, he prayed Dean would make it back to him safe and sound

\-------

Dean returned to see Cas sitting with his head in his hands, trying hard not to focus on how long Dean it had been since Dean left. Collapsing onto his hands and knees, Dean dropped both the first blade and the angel blade. He is covered in blood, although Cas is unable to tell if it is all his.

"Dean!? What happened? Are you alright?" Cas had moved to stand at the edge of the circle, wishing he could go to Dean.

Dean chuckled quietly, looking up at Cas.

"Well that was exciting. And you didn't think I'd make it."

"Dean, what- There's so much blood, are you-" Cas couldn't think straight, "Let me out Dean, I can heal you." Dean waved an arm, extinguishing the holy circle. "I can't even heal myself, Cas. I don't think you'll have any better luck."

Cas rushed over to Dean, immediately placing his hand gently on his forehead.

"Dean, I can't-"

Dread swept through Cas as he realized what was wrong.

"You've been poisoned. What happened?" This couldn't be happening, thought Cas. It had been such a long time since anyone had used this that he couldn't believe it was coursing through Dean's veins.

Dean shook his head, grimacing.

"That would explain it." Looking up at Cas, he continued, "There was something on one of the angel blades that scratched me. It was bright blue. I had thought it was just a different blade, but I guess not." A chill wrapped its way around Cas's heart as Dean confirmed his worst suspicions.

"No," Cas whispered, "No! That was angel grace. Dean- But it's banned, why would they-" Cas trailed off, his forehead creasing in frustration, eyes narrowing.

"Angel grace? Why the hell would they use angel grace?" Dean's eyes betrayed his worry and confusion. Cas wished he could smooth Dean's crumpled brow, but restrained himself.

"It's poisonous to demons. It takes weeks to kill one though, and requires the death of an angel, so it is banned. We know of no cure." Although, Cas supposed, he had never looked for one. Never before had there ben a demon he wanted to cure. Cold fear trickled down his spine. Angel grace didn't just kill a demon, it decimated the soul in the process. If he didn't find a cure, Dean would cease to exist completely.

"It it's illegal, why the hell is Hannah using it?" A good question, Cas thought.

"I don't know Dean, this makes no sense. I can stop the bleeding but-" Cas settled a hand back on Dean's forehead, doing just that, "I need to talk to Crowley right away."

As Cas began to rise, Dean gripped the lapels of his coat, pulling him back down to look him straight in his blazing blue eyes.

"Tell me straight, Cas. What does this mean for me?"

"It's going to burn slowly through your blood stream. For the first few days nothing will happen, but soon enough you will lose energy. You will die feeling as if you are being torn apart and set on fire. Not only will you die; your soul will be destroyed."

Dean groaned loudly, moving into a sitting position.

"Oh god I shouldn't have asked. What do we do? You think Crowley will know a cure even though the angels don't?" Cas crouched down in front of Dean, suddenly unsure if Crowley would be willing to help.

"It is likely that Crowley has had to cure his demons of it before." He truly hoped this would be the case. He refused to consider the alternative.

"So we go to talk to Crowley." Dean began to stand, and Cas gently pushed him back down.

"No, Dean. You need to rest."

Dean needed to recuperate after the battle he had fought, and Cas was worried that without a cure, he would never fully recover. He was also afraid that Crowley would only have bad news, and believed that Dean shouldn't be there if that was the case.

"I need to find a cure for this too, Cas!"

"I will interogate Crowley, Dean." Cas's face said that he would not be moved, and Dean seemed to understand this as he sighed, lowering his head.

"Fine, but be quick about it."

"Yes, Dean."

\-------

Cas loathed coming into hell. It was filled with the piercing screams of tortured souls, which only reminding him of when he found Dean in Hell, blade in hand.

"Hello Castiel. What can I do for you today?" As always, Crowley sounded like he was pitching a sales deal.

"Crowley, I need your help. Dean has been poisoned with angel grace and I can't heal him. He's dying."

Cas had never seen Crowley truthfully shocked before, and it alarmed him.

"Of course it would happen to a Winchester. I thought that trend had died off in the early 1900's?"

"I thought so too, but the Archangels are gone and anarchy rules. Crowley, please. I beg of you. I cannot let him die."

Crowley gave him a look filled with pity.

"Sorry to disappoint you Cas," he said, not managing to look sorry at all, "but as much as I would love to extort favours from you, I don't know a cure."

Cas's knees felt weak. He had placed all of his hope in the demon king.

"Please, do you know anything? Dean has to survive!" Clasping his hans behind his back, Crowley shook his head morosely.

"Sorry Angel, all I know about it is that it's fatal to demons."

"Oh. Oh!" Cas's mind raced as he formulated an answer, "Yes, of course! I must go." The answer blazed through his mind, so glaringly obvious he was unable to believe it hadn't occured to him sooner. He almost missed Crowleys last cry of, "What? Angel!" before he was back in the bunker. He needed to talk to Sam, now.

Sam was reading in the study when Cas appeared before him.

"Sam!"

Sam jumped so violently that his book slammed to the table.

"Holy shit Cas! Give me some warning!" He spun around to face the desperate angel.

"Forgive me, Sam. I need your help. Dean has been poisoned and I believe curing the demon will cure the poison as well."

Sam looked fearful for a moment, and Cas hoped that he was afraid of Dean dying, even though he was still demon. "What!? I thought you didn't want to cure him anymore? We can't trap him anyways."

Cas had indeed decided after their attempt at curing Dean to leave him as he is. Cas had seen flashes of Dean beneath the anger, and truly believed Dean had not been completely changed. Current events however were forcing his hand.

"I've discovered a devil's trap that will hold him. I just want his happiness Sam, and for that he must be alive." Sam looked pleased about this, and Cas tried to be happy that at least Sam wanted Dean to be alive and well.

"Alright, Cas. We'll get Dean back, don't you worry." All Cas could do was worry. Finding paper and a pen from one of the nearby shelves, he began to draw.

"I will show you the trap and then will get Dean."

"Sounds good, I'm glad we can do this, Cas."

\-------

Cas truly wished there could be another option. Dean as a demon was not as bad of a fate as he had originally feared, and he didn't want to betray Dean's trust once again.

Reappearing with his back to Dean, he took a breath, collecting himself before facing Dean.

"Cas! What did you find out?"

"Dean we can fix you. Come with me quickly." Holding out his hand, he cautiously approached Dean, who stated at the hand extended to him.

"Really? how?"

Trying to sound confident, Cas spoke hurriedly, "There's no time, Dean, we have to go!" He hated using falsehoods to coerce Dean, but he knew that the demon would not agree with his scheme.

Hesitant, Dean paused before meeting Cas's eyes and nodding.

"Okay, calm down." As Dean reached for Cas's hand and Cas brought them to the bunker, he prayed that it would be possible for Dean to trust him again after this.


End file.
